


Nada fue un error

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez allí se convenció del todo, le daba extrema pereza tener que subir esas escaleras, es más, de tan solo pensarlo ya se sentía cansado. Kiki se disculpó y se metió en su cuarto, necesitaba estar unos segundos solo para tomar coraje, el alcohol era la excusa perfecta ante una rotunda negativa. ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Su amistad? Pero, estaba borracho, podría disculparse al otro día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada fue un error

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.  
> Adv.: Está cursi. Los lemurianos tienen una longevidad distinta, pero en este fic, Kiki crece de manera "normal".

El alcohol hizo su parte, eso no lo pudieron negar. La fiesta en el pueblo había sido más que una fiesta, y a pesar de que Shiryu tomó quizás tanto como Kiki, debido a su edad, a su escasa, pero suficiente experiencia en el tema, o a lo que fuera, hizo menos efecto en él.  
Es por ello que el nuevo Santo de Libra, arrastraba al reciente Santo de Aries como podía, para llevarlo desde el pueblo griego hasta el Santuario.  
No es que Kiki estuviera tan borracho, no... Si solo había tomado un par de copas, es que...  
Fue una excusa, su excusa. ¡Se sentía tan bien la proximidad con el pelilargo! Sentir su perfume masculino, acrecentado por el suave viento de la noche. Se sintía tan bien ser sostenido por esos potentes brazos.  
El antiguo Dragón rió un par de veces, y es que Kiki, borracho o no, conseguía siempre su risa fácil, demasiado fácil. Y eso que el japonés siempre buscaba mantener un perfil bajo en el Santuario, la seriedad ante una reunión de carácter urgente, sin embargo siempre, pero siempre, el pequeño lemuriano se las arreglaba para hacerlo estallar en carcajadas. Kiki conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de su buen amigo.  
Y allí se encontraban, después del festejo por la entrega de las nuevas armaduras, subiendo las escalinatas de Aries riendo a carcajadas, algo borrachos ¿por qué negarlo? Más bien alegres, por lo menos Shiryu, ya que Aries era más lo que aparentaba de lo que realmente estaba.  
—Ya Kiki, pesas —se quejó entre risas—. No estás tan borracho como para no poder caminar.  
Cien por cien verdad, sin embargo...  
El lemuriano soltó una risa apagada y buscó incorporarse un poco.  
—Es... como nuestra luna de miel, Shiryu —exclamó abriendo los brazos con _pomposidad_ en medio de las escalinatas, sin ningún sentido—. Digo, tú me cargas en tus brazos...  
—Ya cállate... —censuró las estupideces del menor— estás borracho...  
—No tanto como tú, amigo.  
—¿Cómo harás para presentarte mañana ante el Patriarca? —Le reprochó, pues a pesar de ser ya un Santo Dorado, aun a Kiki no le habían hecho la ceremonia de entrega y justamente era al otro día, apenas despuntase el sol.  
—Iré —balbuceó el lemuriano tambaleándose un poco—, me presentaré, le daré mis respetos, me arrodillaré, le daré sexo oral... ah, no... eso último no... —y rompió a reír.  
—No creo que se niegue —continuó con el hilo de la broma, ya habían llegado al primer Templo.  
—Es más —dijo el pelirrojo— creo que me la dará sin titubear.  
—Ya llegamos. —Sus palabras dieron la sensación de despedida.  
—Quédate. Libra queda muy lejos... putas escaleras.  
—Pero mañana me quedará mas cerca —rió sin sentido—, digo, para ir hasta el recinto del Patriarca.  
—Quédate en mi Templo, Shiryu —volvió a pedir, rezándole a los dioses que se quedara—. Mañana iremos juntos, además... ¡queda lejos, Shiryu! —reiteró en reproche.  
—No tanto... —El Santo de Libra observó la nada, hacia donde quedaba su Templo—Cielos... no tengo ganas de subir esas escalinatas. —Eran interminables.  
—Por eso: quédate... —finalizó tomándolo de un brazo para arrastrarlo dentro de su Templo.  
Una vez allí se convenció del todo, le daba extrema pereza tener que subir esas escaleras, es más, de tan solo pensarlo ya se sentía cansado. Kiki se disculpó y se metió en su cuarto, necesitaba estar unos segundos solo para tomar coraje, el alcohol era la excusa perfecta ante una rotunda negativa. ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Su amistad? Pero, estaba borracho, podría disculparse al otro día.  
Mientras tanto Shiryu, en la sala, se sentó en el sillón, sintiendo esa incomodidad apoderándose de él, y no fue solo porque conocía desde pequeño al lemuriano, ni porque este fuera muy evidente en sus intenciones, sino más bien por su experiencia, que le gritaba, desde lo más profundo de su ser, que si se quedaba algo pasaría. Algo de lo que quizás al otro día pudiera arrepentirse. ¡Vamos, Shiryu! Tú eres el adulto, tú debes controlar la situación, hablar con él de frente y explicarle cómo son las cosas. Explicarle que hay cosas que se pueden hacer y otras... que es mejor evitarlas, sobre todo cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, tan fuertes como lo es la amistad casi fraternal.  
...  
Kiki tomó aire y salió del cuarto, ya estaba listo y jugado. Solo le tomó unos segundos quitarse toda la ropa y taparse apenas con una toalla, eso quizás le ayudaría a disimular mejor.  
Shiryu se quedó sin aire cuando vio al pequeño pelirrojo salir prácticamente desnudo, con apenas una prenda cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Y no porque nunca hubiera visto a un hombre así, sino porque comprendía, quizás un poco tarde, hasta qué punto llegaban las intenciones del otro.  
—Iré a bañarme —soltó Aries con naturalidad— huelo a letrina.  
—B-Bien... —titubeó Libra, jugando nervioso con los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón.  
—Será mejor quitarme la borrachera así duermo...  
—Sí, nada mejor que un baño para despejarse... —¿Por qué era él quien estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué era él quien titubeaba al hablar? ¡Él era el adulto ahí!  
—¿Quieres... —se rascó la mejilla— quieres acompañarme? —Ahora era él quien titubeaba al hablar—. Digo, tu también estas algo borracho.  
A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos lo estaba. El pelilargo guardó un profundo silencio, que para el otro fueron horas no segundos, para responder respondió resuelto. Total, era cierto: un buen baño le quitaría ese sopor.  
—Pues... ve tú primero, yo después te sigo...  
Con algo de decepción, el lemuriano se dirigió al baño dejando la puerta abierta, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Shiryu de pie, bajo el marco de la misma. Era muy natural la desnudez para los japoneses, estaban acostumbrados a los baños públicos. Aun así la situación se alejaba bastante de los parámetros de naturalidad, fue por eso quizás, que el ex Dragón apoyó la espalda contra el marco sin poder siquiera ingresar.  
—¿Qué sucede? —Investigó Kiki dejando caer la toalla—¿No quieres bañarte?  
—No es eso... —tartamudeó al ver las redondeces del menor, su piel dorada por el sol y su masculinidad tan patente.  
—¿Y entonces? —esbozando una picara sonrisa exclamó—: ¡¿No me dirás que ahora tienes vergüenza?! —bromeó, regulando el agua para poder meterse.  
—No es eso... —repitió sin poder quitar los ojos de ese cuerpo.  
Cuando Aries era más chico, no tenía problema en que los adultos se metieran al baño mientras se bañaba, siempre vio eso como muy normal; cuando él era un niño la mayoría ya eran adultos y, como bien decía Muu: Kiki no tenía problemas en corretear desnudo por todo un Santuario repleto de hombres. Es que sí, ¿por qué no hacerlo? No era nudista ni nada por el estilo, disfrutaba de su desnudez, y cuánto lo envidiaban aquellos adultos que lo hubieran dado todo por tener diez años de vuelta cuando hacia cuarenta grados de temperatura en verano.  
Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño comenzó a madurar, convirtiéndose en un hombre, Muu le prohibió tajante que anduviera como Dios lo trajo al mundo por todo el Templo. Claro, ahora desnudo, frente a su amigo Shiryu comprendió mejor el por qué de esa prohibición. Y no es que no lo supiera desde antes, solo quiso asegurarse, ver qué sucedía si tan solo provocaba un poco a Libra.  
Una vez dentro de la ducha, Aries dejó que el agua recorriera su formado cuerpo; y los ojos de Shiryu también lo hicieron. Podía sentir esa mirada penetrarlo a la distancia, lo provocaba. ¡Qué ya no tenía ocho años! Contaba con una hormonal y muy marcada juventud.  
Cuando el lemuriano espió para ver qué hacia su amigo, se llevó una agradable sorpresa, pues este, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se fue desnudando, hasta quedar en igualdad de condiciones.  
El pelilargo no se preocupó en ocultar una incipiente erección, para nada. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si el juego de Kiki era extremadamente obvio. Solo le tomó analizarlo unos segundos para, al final, mandar todo al demonio y decidirse. Por fin habían dado ese gran paso.  
Kiki se hizo a un lado para permitirle al hombre, que desde hacía pocos años le quitaba la respiración, hacerle compañía en la ducha. Con un toque sutil, el ex Dragón se situó detrás del pequeño, para tomarlo con delicadeza por la cadera y hundir el rostro en la nuca.  
Aries sintió vibrar todo el cuerpo, comenzaba a perder el control de sí mismo y estaba nervioso como nunca antes. Sintió las manos de Libra apretando con firmeza sus caderas, hundiéndole los dedos como si quisiera atravesarlo; el agua y ese toque, apenas lo dejaban respirar.  
Poco a poco el pelilargo se fue mojando, sin moverse del lugar, como tomando el último de los corajes y a la vez disfrutando del momento.  
Quería a Kiki, vaya que sí, y quizás lo quería mucho más de lo que el lemuriano alguna vez lo quiso a él. Y ese cariño, transformado en el presente, se convirtió en un deseo. Que en ese momento y bajo esa ducha lo estaba consumiendo. Quería tenerlo, quería penetrarlo. ¡No! Más que eso, quería fundirse eternamente en él.  
Esas mismas manos recorrieron el húmedo vientre de Kiki, palpando con sutileza la piel, deleitándose con ella. Shiryu lanzó un suspiro ronco cuando, sin querer -o tal vez queriendo- su miembro enhiesto acarició los glúteos del menor.  
Ahora sí, Aries pudo sentir ese particular dulce dolor en los genitales, la urgente necesidad de vaciarse cuanto antes, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y eso que aún no habían comenzado.  
El ex Dragón ya no se privó de nada, se pegó a la espalda de su joven amante, haciéndole sentir toda la dureza en zona tan privada, mientras las manos comenzaban a descender hasta la hombría erguida del indefenso lemuriano.  
Cuando Kiki sintió esa mano masturbarle con lentitud, las piernas comenzaron a fallarle, sin embargo Shiryu lo sostuvo por las caderas; un pequeño movimiento que le dio la tan ansiada posibilidad de acomodar mejor el miembro en aquella entrada empapada de agua.  
Con la otra mano libre, Libra acarició el trasero del chico con fogosidad, demostrándole con ese toque cuánto lo deseaba. Había sido más un manoseo que una caricia, pero no por eso fue hecho sin el extremo cariño que le tenía.  
Las manos Kiki buscaban aferrarse de la húmeda pared para no caer, pues casi sus piernas no le respondían, y la mano de Shiryu haciendo maravillas allí abajo dificultaba la tarea de mantener su centro. Lo tuvo que detener o acabaría allí mismo, y esa noche estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta lo último, estaba dispuesto a entregarse en alma y cuerpo. Por eso, luego de retirar con suavidad la mano de Libra de su hombría, volteó para encontrarse con la mirada del mayor, mezcla de deseo y afecto.  
No dijeron nada, las palabras no fueron necesarias y se fundieron en un apasionado beso que duró lo que tardaron en llegar del baño hasta la cama de Aries.  
El pelirrojo cayó de espaldas con su amante sobre el cuerpo, sin importarles el tendal de agua que habían dejado en su paso. Las sábanas no tardaron en humedecerse, sin embargo eso tampoco les privó de seguir acariciándose. Querían disfrutar esa noche.  
—Kiki... —susurró Shiryu besándolo.  
Un sutil movimiento y quedó acostado boca arriba, con el menor sobre el cuerpo, sentado y levemente encorvado para poder alcanzar sus labios. Un segundo, en el que Kiki aprovechó para observar los ojos del hombre y saber si sería suyo de verdad o solo por esa noche.  
No se atrevió a preguntárselo, por temor a perder esa ansiada oportunidad, y ni tampoco le importaba mucho, necesitaba estar así con Shiryu, nada más, al otro día vería qué hacía respecto a sus sentimientos.  
—Kiki quiero... entrar en ti... —pronunció el ex Dragón con un inusual respeto, inusual por el momento que estaban viviendo pero ese lemuriano merecía ese respeto y mucho más.  
—Y yo quiero tenerte dentro... —le susurró en el oído mordiéndole con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja.  
—¿Puedo? —Con esa pregunta en realidad intentaba averiguar qué tan lejos había llegado el pelirrojo en esas cuestiones, y aunque no recibió más que un leve asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, supuso que quizás ya había tenido otros amantes. Eso fue lo que el lenguaje de su anatomía le dictó.  
¿Quién había osado tocar su joven cuerpo? ¿Cuándo? Si aun Kiki era un niño por dentro, acaso ¿Alguien se había aprovechado de su candor infantil? Libra intentó no pensar en ello, para concentrarse en la placentera labor de invadir un cuerpo. No debía dejarse llevar por tontos celos.  
Dolor, fue lo primero que sintió Kiki, pero ese dolor provocado por Shiryu era placentero, si quizás hubiera sido otro, no estaría tan predispuesto. El ex Dragón no necesitó ser adivino, ni escucharlo de la boca del otro; con verle el rostro curvado por el dolor lo supo, por eso frenó los movimientos, quedando a menos de la mitad del camino.  
En esa posición, fue Aries quien continuó con tan ardorosa misión. Como si fuera un reclamo movió sus caderas incitando al miembro de Libra a adentrarse más y más, el pelilargo cooperó, sosteniendo el trasero del pequeño para acomodarse mejor. Lo peor había pasado, la hombría de Shiryu descansaba en el interior del lemuriano.  
Pequeñas gotas de agua que cayeron del rojizo cabello de Aries, dieron a parar sobre el rostro transpirado de Libra, besó una vez mas a su niño y, como pudo, desde esa posición comenzó a moverse, pero fue el pelirrojo quien hizo todo el trabajo, yendo y viniendo, frotando el miembro hinchado en el vientre del hombre, soltando los primeros gemidos, susurrando el nombre de quien lo penetraba con tanto cuidado.  
Shiryu no lo soportó más y cuando notó el líquido caliente derramarse en su vientre, lo levantó por las caderas y lo acostó en un santiamén sobre la cama. Sin perder un segundo, volvió a invadir su cuerpo, con furia y con deseo.  
El rechinar de la cama acompañaba los jadeos de Libra, jadeos que eran música para los oídos de Kiki. Le encantaba verlo gozar, le encantaba saber que era él quien provocaba esos indecorosos gemidos.  
Aries estiró los brazos para aferrarse a la baranda de la cama y así dejar que su cuerpo acompañara los vaivenes del pelilargo; le permitió a su cuerpo actuar por su cuenta. Shiryu gozó con intensidad frente a esa predisposición y tomándolo de las piernas se descargó en su interior, para quedar luego, exhausto, sobre su cuerpo.  
...  
Kiki despertó, olvidando todo por el breve lapso de un segundo. Cuando recordó notó que algo no andaba bien. ¿Shiryu? Volteó con rapidez esperando a encontrarlo durmiendo a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía.  
El dolor se apoderó de Aries. Libra había partido, eso significaba una sola cosa: arrepentimiento. ¿Había sido un error lo ocurrido? Por lo visto, para el ex Dragón, sí.  
...  
¡Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo! Eras las siete de la mañana, y a las siete comenzaba la dichosa ceremonia. El lemuriano se levantó de la cama y trató de prepararse lo más rápido posible, por fortuna su reloj interno lo había despertado como si le estuviera diciendo _"algo importante tienes que hacer hoy a las siete muchachito"_.  
Salió de su casa y, corriendo, subió todos los Templos, llevándole a ese paso una interminable hora.  
Con la respiración agitada y desprolijo, el nuevo Santo de Aries llegó al recinto del nuevo Patriarca, quien no era otro mas que su maestro. Todos se encontraban reunidos allí, sin excepción:  
—Hasta que el invitado de honor se dignó a aparecer —bromeó Muu muy resuelto caminando hasta su discípulo, repleto de orgullo.  
—Lo siento, maestro, me quedé dormido... —su sinceridad arrancó la risa de todos los nuevos Santos Dorados.  
El discurso de Muu fue conciso, en sus palabras demostraba su alegría, de poder ser él quien le entregara la armadura a su discípulo. Oficialmente Kiki ya era un Santo Dorado. Todos se acercaron a él para felicitarlo, pues la ultima casa del Santuario sin tomar, ya tenia su dueño. Aries se distrajo agradeciendo los cumplidos de sus compañeros, evitando cruzar miradas con aquel hombre que hacía unas pocas horas lo había poseído en cuerpo y alma, pues supo que como todos, allí se encontraba.  
Sin embargo el lemuriano no pudo escapar, a lo lejos visualizó como Libra hablaba con Sagitario, para luego distraerse y caminar hacia él.  
Su corazón galopó furioso, supo que ya no podía escapar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo haría para poder mirarlo a los ojos? Y aun peor ¡¿Cómo ese maldito tenía el coraje de dirigirle la palabra después de todo lo que había pasado?!  
Le había hecho el amor... y lo había abandonado en su cama, sin siquiera decirle unas palabras antes de partir.  
Shiryu portaba una sonrisa extraña y una mirada especial, habían pasado muchas cosas trascendentales en la noche anterior y de tan solo pensar que tendría que hablar con él para felicitarlo, temía cometer una equivocación. Tener que disimular delante de los demás lo que sentía por él, saludarlo y felicitarlo como un amigo y no más, cuando se moría por besar sus labios... era muy injusto.  
—Kiki... —dijo cuando llegó a destino, el menor aún seguía rodeado de gente.  
-Shiryu —correspondió con dureza y una mirada gélida.  
—Felicitaciones, otra vez.  
—Gracias —y sin mas se alejó de todo el barullo e incluso más de ese hombre.  
Libra se quedó allí de pie, sin comprender la repentina frialdad, ¿acaso había sido solo sexo para él? ¿Podía Kiki ser tan vil a pesar de su edad y su dulzura? ¿Podía haberlo utilizado? No, eso no...  
Cerró los ojos por un breve instante, cabía aceptar que el lemuriano aún era un niño; era normal, quizás, que se sintiera arrepentido.  
Y él lo sabía, supo desde el primer momento que no debía hacer eso con él, que podían confundir el cariño mutuo que se tenían. ¡Él era el adulto! Él tuvo que haber puesto un freno, ahora todo estaba perdido. El jovencito no tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo y decirle: _Está bien, lo acepto, fue un error._ Pero Shiryu lo haría comportarse como un adulto, porque si era lo suficiente para tener sexo, también tendría que serlo para tener una seria conversación de adultos. ¡Arruinar una amistad por solo sexo!  
Cuando Libra llegó envalentonado al Templo de Aries, se sorprendió de no encontrar a su dueño allí, buscó por toda la casa hasta que unos sollozos lo condujeron al cuarto, a ese mismo cuarto donde lo había tenido entre los brazos la noche anterior.  
Recién en ese momento, el pelilargo se tranquilizó, pues comprendía un poco lo que estaba pasando allí. Sin decir nada, se sentó en la cama junto a él y acarició con delicadeza su rojizo cabello, crecido con el tiempo.  
Kiki se sintió demasiado bien con ese trato, con lentitud levantó el rostro para observar al dueño de dicha caricia. Shiryu no pudo evitar poner cara de ternero degollado, cuando, enternecido vio el rostro empapado del lemuriano, cubierto de lágrimas y los ojos rojos.  
Aries no supo qué decir y por eso guardó silencio.  
—No te mortifiques, Kiki... —pidió con ternura—Ya verás que con el tiempo todo volverá a ser como antes —mintió, pues sabía que eso no era cierto, la amistad no volvería a ser la misma.  
Con lentitud, Kiki se incorporó en la cama.  
—¿De veras.. de veras esto fue un error?  
Shiryu cerró los ojos, aquello dolió, de alguna forma esa palabra "error" se le clavó como una daga afilada en el pecho.  
—Quizás... —reconoció el Santo de Libra—; pero lo volvería a cometer...  
Kiki abrió los ojos bien grande, asombrado, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?  
—Shiryu... ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Por qué no intentaste siquiera hablar conmigo?  
Lanzó una sutil risa antes de responder.  
—Estabas tan dormido, que intenté despertarte, pero no me dejaste...  
El japonés obvió la graciosa discusión que tuvieron entre sueños.  
 _—¡Ya, Shiryu, deja de romperme las bolas! ¡¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?! ¡La puta madre! ¡No quiero levantarme! ¡Déjame en paz, desaparece!_  
De nuevo Shiryu rompió a reír ante ese recuerdo; se veía tan lindo cuando se enojaba así, y supo que el sueño de Kiki era algo muy... delicado para el menor.  
—Ya eran las seis y media cuando me fui, tenía que prepararme o no llegaría a la reunión.  
—Shiryu... —lo interrumpió el lemuriano—¿De veras volverías a cometer el mismo error?  
—Este es el único caso en el que sí —sonrió para aceptar, gustoso, el abrazo del joven.  
Kiki lo arrastró para que se acostara en la cama, y mientras acariciaba su larga melena llegó a la conclusión de que quizás no había sido la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, pero allí estaban, y de alguna forma había funcionado. Con suma pena, luego de unos minutos de silencio, Kiki decidió sincerarse.  
—Hice todo eso porque... te amo...  
Sin embargo Shiryu no lo escuchó, se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos. A Aries no le importó, ya tendría tiempo para decírselo un centenar de veces y aunque él no lo supo, Libra ya le había dicho las mismas palabras la noche anterior, mientras su cálido cuerpo dormía apacible sobre el suyo. Velando su sueño, el ex Dragón no dudó en pronunciar esa frase tan especial que hacía tanto tiempo la tenía guardada solo para él.  
Ambos, con el terror de cometer un error irreparable y perder para siempre esa amistad tan profunda, allí se encontraban, dormidos, abrazados uno del otro como queriendo evitar una posible partida.  
 **FIN**


End file.
